Warrior Reborn
by HarunoSisters42
Summary: After dying in battle the asian branch of the Black Order obtains Sakura's broken and bloodied body. They break it down to extract the strogest of her genes to create their newest and brightest male biological creation Satoru Hishiro. Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Reborn!

Chapter 1

This is our first time doing a fic like this so please don't judge too harshly

Enjoy : )

* * *

Kanda walked into a small, cosy restaurant after separating from Goz and walked over to one of the tables he slid into the booth, occupying the seat opposite Daisya and Satoru.

"Certainly took your time getting here." Daisya said as he spun his charity bell on the tip of his finger.

"Heh, what's wrong Kanda, you act like things are finally looking up." Daisya said smirking as Kanda's scowl deepened.

"Which means?" Kanda said glaring at Daisya.

"Only the better your life is, the more you seem to sulk, I've known you long enough to see it, my friend, what do ya say, did I hit the mark." Daisya said earning a slight chuckle from beside him.

Kanda turned his glare to Satoru who occupied the seat next to Daisya and he merely smirked back.

"Humph"

* * *

"What a beautiful day, perfect for a swim. Wanna join me?" Daisya said turning to Kanda, Satoru and the finder.

The finder spoke up "We don't have time to go swimming. There are reports of large swarms of Akuma heading towards Barcelona."

"Heh heh, yeah I know, but a boy can dream can't he?" Said Daisya a large smile plastered on his lips.

"With all due respect, we don't have time to waste if we're going to find general Tiedoll before the Akuma. Weren't you three trained by him?" the finder asked the boys curiously.

"That's right" Kanda said.

"..." Not a word from Satoru

"More or less, Kanda and I both did a lot of training with Tiedoll when he was on assignment for the order." Daisya agreed before asking "Isn't that right?"

"I've only heard rumours. What's the general like?" asked the finder curiosity besting him again.

Receiving a look over the shoulder from Kanda "Sorry, Never mind" the finder said quickly as he gave a slight bow.

As he came back up Kanda turned his body towards him and as he thrust his briefcase at the young finder he said in a raised voice "Move over" and with a hand on his sword Kanda said once more "You're in the way!"

The finder turned around to see a large amount of Akuma in the area "I've never seen so many."

"Their coming from all sides." Kanda said, brandishing Mugen in-front of him with the flat of the blade facing outwards.

Satoru stood by the young finder as he pulled on his gloves and still not a peep was heard from him.

"Heh heh, Just the way I like 'em." said Daisya with a wicked grin on his face.

"Mugen, Unsheathe." Kanda said swiping his hand over the blade as it glowed faintly blue.

"That reminds me, today is exactly the same as the day I met general Tiedoll!" Just as Daisya dodges a shot from an Akuma he spun in a tight circle before swinging his head and flicking of his charity bell before kneeing it into the air and he shouted "Innocence Activate!"

"Shoot!" Daisya shouted as he slammed the bell down towards the Akuma and had it penetrate through the weapons slot on the front of the Akuma's body. It went supersonic as it penetrated the monster before the four gathered together exploded.

"You can run but you can't hide. My Bell will find you!" Daisya cried in the aftermath of the explosion before the bell flew back and he destroyed six more Akuma.

Kanda let out a few battle cries as he hacked through a throng of Akuma while Daisya's charity bell zoomed around making short work of more of the Akuma.

Satoru wasn't far behind in the destruction department as he ploughed through a swarm of Akuma while keeping a wary eye on the other two.

"Tada" Daisya said in a slightly mock tone as he knelt on the ground beside, Kanda who had his hand on resting on the handle of his sword and Satoru who landed next to the two of them on his feet after springing from a one handed flip.

"Are you guys alright!" asked their finder, his voice laced with concern.

"I'd say that this is pretty conclusive proof that more Akuma are heading to Barcelona." said Daisya as he rose from his kneeling position.

"True" said Kanda in a flat tone

"Man! The order sending us all into certain death once again!" Daisya mock complained "But I guess that's the life of an exorcist."

"Yet you act like your having the time of your life." Kanda said in his monotone voice.

"Hey as long as I don't get bored I'm a relatively happy man." Daisya laughed along "Ever since I became an exorcist bored is one thing I've never been. In fact, I haven't felt anything but alive and if we're lucky the general will be too. He's a nasty old man, but if it weren't for him I wouldn't be the practically perfect person I am today." he said rounding off.

"Perfect? I think you mean the opposite." Satoru said as he harrumphed in a gentlemanly like fashion.

"Let's go" Kanda said in an authoritative tone.

Daisya got a disbelieving look on his face before trailing after the finder, Kanda and Satoru.

* * *

Kanda, Daisya and Satoru were making their way through the mountain pass on their way to Barcelona when they came across the Sand coloured robes of a finder, his body turned to dust.

"Tsk" Daisya said as he picked up the small spiked disc of metal.

"Akuma huh?" Kanda remarked as he stood next to a kneeling Daisya and a cross-armed bored looking Satoru.

"They passed this way earlier this morning, which means we have to pick up the pace if we wanna catch up to them." Daisya said as he became increasingly frustrated about their current situation.

"Get down!" Kanda said in a raised voice as he pushed Daisya close to the ground by a hand on the back of his head incidentally knocking Satoru down at the same time.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, what're you doing!" Daisya shouted as he struggled to lift his head.

"Hey, watch it!" Satoru said in a cool voice as he lifted himself off of the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"You see that?" Kanda asked them both as they all peeked over the ridge of the mountain.

"Looks like it's coming from the shore!" Daisya said as he spotted what Kanda was looking at.

"Let's go" Said Kanda as he turned from the edge, Satoru and Daisya following quickly after him with a quick "Right" as Satoru hummed before travelling down the mountain side.

They slid down the side with an urge from Daisya "C'mon, hurry up." and Satoru was right behind them.

They kept sliding before agilely jumping off the bottom ledge of the steep incline to see a mountain of a man sitting on the shore.

"That you, Kanda, Daisya and Satoru?" Asked the Unknown exorcist, at least unknown to Satoru anyways.

"Oh it's you." said Kanda with his face stoic

"Here I was wondering what could be taking you so long. I should a known you'd be slacking off somewhere, I swore not to rest till we found-" Daisya looked at Marie in disbelief as he cut him off.

"Daisya, shut up." said Marie earning a smirk from Satoru; he was beginning to like this guy already as Daisya growled at him.

Satoru quietly took Marie's appearance in as they drew closer to the hulk of an exorcist, his head was bald and he had a set of funky looking headphones plastered against his ears, little did he know what they were for.

"What do you hear?" he heard Kanda ask the new guy.

"100 – 200 ... there are more then I can count and I can count pretty high." Said Marie in his rumbling voice "But there's a lot of them and their miles ahead of us, they'll probably make it to Barcelona by nightfall."

"Woah! There's no way we'll make it by nightfall, I don't care how fast we run." shouted Daisya and Satoru just gave him a level look in retaliation to his shouting.

"How about the General?" Kanda asked Marie, ignoring Daisya in the process and Satoru just stood quietly to the side.

"It's hard to say, hold on... I think he's near there too." Marie said answering Kanda.

"The damn it lets go!" shouted Daisya as he started to run

"Wait!" Kanda commanded Daisya and Satoru looked at him before they all followed Marie through the tall rushes near the shoreline.

"Ta...da" said Daisya before he remarked "I almost forgot we could get there by sea, way to go Marie." he said clicking his fingers as Kanda, Marie and Satoru rushed to get onboard.

"Let's get going." said Marie as Kanda stood to his right and Satoru to his left as Daisya hurried to hop onboard.

"Right" Kanda said to Marie's words

"Hey, wait for me! You guys, hold on!" Daisya shouted before leaping across the gap and onto the boat that was pulling away from the shore.

Daisya grunted as he leapt onboard and sat on the back, pouting holding his cheek in his hand.

Satoru walked to the back of the boat and sat beside Daisya with his back facing to the ocean and he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Daisya said in annoyance

"What, I didn't say a word." Satoru replied as humour laced his tone

"Yeah but you were thinking it." Daisya replied as they sped away from the shore.

* * *

You heard the cries as finders were thrown every which way by the explosions from the Akumas weapons and saw the black star marked bodies crumble to dust as the Akuma's virus ate them away.

Devon rolled over the side ledge after a rather large explosion to see another finder taking cover from the barrage of bullets.

"Captain, we gotta find a way out." said the crouching finder as Devon sat beside him holding his injured shoulder and the Akuma flew overheard.

"There isn't a way out, the Akuma have us trapped here." he said to the other finder, his face and posture defeated.

The Finder gasped as he looked around and noticed that he and the captain were surrounded by Akuma and he decided to make a call out "This is Devon unit at the harbour district, send backup! We're completely surrounded!"

The voice on the other end of the phone was loud and clear "We have no more units to send. I'm sorry."

They finder gasped and eyed the phone in his hand in dismay as the Akuma powered up around him and his captain.

"Looks like this is it." said Devon

"But sir..." said the finder and that was the last that was said before the Akuma bullets rained down on the two destroying them both.

* * *

A Shot of light speared through the air before plunging through several Akuma bodies and they started ringing and vibrating intensely as they screeched "Why can't you guys just learn to start playing nice with us." Daisya shouted over the din as the bell ricocheted and returned atop his knee before bouncing upon his head.

The sound of the bell was heard before the Akuma exploded

One of the remaining finders shouted in excitement "They all exploded, look!" as he pointed out to the harbour to see a boat rushing in with Satoru, Marie, Kanda and Daisya aboard.

Another finder exclaimed "Their finally here!" with tears gathered in his eyes as others popped out from their hiding places among the barrels.

All the Akuma turned towards the approaching boat and fired off rounds of shots and as the boat exploded all the exorcists jumped overboard landing in different places.

"Innocence Activate!" Kanda shouted "Netherworld creature ... Ichigen!" he said as he slashed through the air, sending his creatures flying at the Akuma and having them destruct as he turned away only for more to take their place before shooting at him.

"Alright, I'm done playing nice, Charity bell Shoot!" shouted Daisya as he slammed it towards more of the Akuma and having it return to him before clicking to send the noise through the monsters and having them explode.

Meanwhile Satoru was using his Dark gloves and was rapidly punching his way through his own swarm of Akuma keeping a close eye out for other Akuma and his fellow exorcists.

Marie stood on the harbour with the strings leading from his hands surrounding more of the Akuma as he said "The Verse of the Saint." before light rippled up the strings as music played around the Akuma and they became pieces before dissolving.

Kanda grunted as he slashed his way through more Akuma and you could hear Daisya shout "Shoot!" as he kicked his charity bell, ploughing it through several more Akuma as they heard Satoru shouting as he fired off balls of energy into the Akuma surrounding him.

The finders were all watching on in awe as one of them spoke up "I think we're all gonna be okay." the tears were still gathered in his eyes and the other finders let out a collective sigh.

* * *

There was a swarm of Akuma circling the large structure of the La Sagrada Familia Cathedral in the centre of Barcelona.

Kanda was crouched down in the underground area to the South of the Sagrada Familia and his Golem was crackling, static flitting out as Daisya talked to them.

"Well there goes that whole stick together, there's safety in numbers plan." Daisya's voice was sarcastic if maybe a little caustic.

"I had no idea there would be so many of them, they just keep coming." Kanda said in an almost deadpan voice.

"Yeah" agreed Marie.

Satoru spoke up "I know" he said in agreement with Kanda.

"Anybody would have thought you were dead Satoru, Is any...body else st...arving." Daisya said, his voice crackling through their Golem's.

Kanda hummed slightly as he noticed an Akuma passing overhead.

"Daisya, you're breaking up." Marie's voice came through the Golem.

"I assume you three found good spots to lay low?" Kanda asked, his voice bordering on arrogant.

"I found a place about three kilometres east of that crazy looking tower." Daisya said

"It's known as the La Sagrada Familia you idiot, and I'm about two kilometres to the North-East of the Cathedral." Satoru piped in.

"Don't call me an idiot you jackass!" Daisya shouted back down his Golem.

In response to the question Marie hummed "Let me think, I'd say I'm about five kilometres to the west of it."

"I'm in the southern part of the city, and if you two don't stop acting like children and shut it, It won't be the Akuma you have to worry about." Kanda said letting his location be known as he berated the two in his own way.

You could hear one audibly gulp and a quiet "Humph" as they got the message loud and clear.

"W...ell this is sh..aping up to b..e a l..ong night." Daisya said, his broken up voice coming through their receivers.

"I hear Akuma in every direction, still no telling how many. This whole city is crawling with them." Marie said

Kanda replied to him "Let's try to meet up, stay within 10 kilometres and use our Golem's to track each other." his voice was authorative.

"Then why doesn't old man Marie just sit tight while us young bucks go track him down?" he asked, oblivious to the Akuma sneaking up the side of the building he was perched on.

"When will you be here?" Marie asked

"Expect us by dawn." Kanda replied his voice laced with bravado.

"Oi idiot, don't go too far. I'll meet up with you in less than half an hour." Satoru said condescendingly through his own Golem, Dai.

"Okay then!" they heard Daisya shout as he unleashed his Charity bell to get started on the latest swarm of Akuma.

"Innocence Activate!" he cried as he slammed his foot against the Charity bell "Shoot!" he cried as it sped off shooting through the head of the nearest Akuma.

"Ha! You'll need a bigger bullet to destroy me, it's adorable though" the Akuma said as she grinned madly.

"Tada!" he cried as he landed on the paved road.

"No! What did you do to me!" cried the Akuma as the Charity bell sounded.

"It might be small but it's got it where it counts, destroying enemies from the inside with soundwaves. Enjoy your short life as a bell." he said snarkily just before the Akuma cried out and was blasted to pieces.

* * *

Tyki was walking along the paved street as he mused about the millennium Earl "He's done it again. Why does the millennium Earl insist we meet so far off the beaten path?" he asked himself.

"Ah, almost forgot about this one." Tyki said as he fished the last apple out of his pocket and threw it in the air before catching it.

"Huh!" he said to himself at the low rumbling sound he heard until the wall in-front of him exploded outwards, the draft making his top-hat jump sideways as he stared with a confused look stamped on his face as he dropped the apple at his feet.

"Tada!" he heard as he saw a young boy come running through the makeshift hole in the wall his expression changing from surprised to arrogant "Good evening, exorcist." Tyki said as he straightened his hat.

"Would you look at that, a human? You wouldn't happen to be an Akuma in disguise?" Daisya asked as he circled Tyki.

"Well, not exactly ..." Tyki replied as Daisya made his way around him.

"What's a human doing in a dangerous place like this, if you don't mind me asking?" Daisya said as he stood at the ready behind Tyki.

"Oi Slacker!" both Tyki and Daisya turned to the shout and Daisya stepped back a little in surprise, not expecting to see Satoru quite so soon.

"Move your ass! We don't have time to interrogate civilians." Satoru shouted "Come on Daisya!" he shouted again beckoning with his whole hand.

"Catcha later old man!" Daisya said and shouted "Hey Satoru, wait up!" as he ran down the paved laneway to Satoru and they made their way to the west of the Sagrada Familia.

As the two exorcists disappeared around the corner Tyki retrieved the card he'd been given by the millennium Earl "It was neither of those two, ah well... better luck next time" he said as he strolled away.

* * *

Kanda was standing with his back against the wall on the stairs with Marie sitting right next to him and he let out yet another heavy sigh as he noted that Satoru and Daisya were over twenty minutes late for meeting them at the base of the Sagrada Familia.

Marie stood up and just as Kanda's impatience got the better of him they heard bickering a small way down the street.

"It's your fault we got lost Satoru I said go left not right!" they heard Daisya yell and Satoru must have replied because they heard Daisya again "I am not Satoru! You're the one who got us lost in the first place so you're the idiot an-" Daisya's rant stopped short as he caught sight of Kanda's expression.

"Your late!" he said with barely concealed anger as he scowled at them.

"It's his fault!" Daisya cried as he pointed at the ever stoic Satoru.

"I don't care whose fault it is, let's go." Kanda said as he turned on his heel with Marie in tow and walked away, expecting the other two to catch up.

* * *

Kanda walked up behind the general who was focused on sketching the landscape in front of him onto his blank piece of paper.

"General" Kanda said to the man's back.

General Tiedoll turned to the four of them and the bubble that he was blowing with his bubblegum popped against his lips, tangling in his moustache "Kanda" the old man said in surprise "how long has it been?" he asked the man in front of him as he eyed the rest of the group.

"General, we believe the enemy is after you for the innocence you carry and they'll stop at nothing until they get it. We believe it would be in your best interests if you returned to the black order with us." Kanda said to the general as he continued to sketch.

"I won't be travelling with you. I'm a general of the order and a general can't walk off the battlefield in the middle of a war." he said as he looked up at the sky "and besides, it's my duty to find and train new exorcists. If god hasn't already given up on us we should be on the lookout in case he sends more disciples."

'I knew he'd say something like that.' Kanda thought to himself with his head bowed slightly and his eyes shut.

'Some people never change do they?' Marie thought as he smiled down at Kanda.

"General Tiedoll," Kanda said before all four of them bowed in slightly out of respect and said in unison "We're coming with you."

The general smiled slightly at all four of them.

* * *

Komui stood with a look of complete horror and shock adorning his face as he took in the sprawling great hall filled with white coffins.

Reever held a metal clipboard in his hands as he stood behind his boss's right shoulder and read out the names of the deceased exorcists currently present "From Socalo unit, Kazarma Rido and Charcar Lavong, From Klaud unit, Tina Spark, Gwen Frere and Sol Galen. All told five exorcists gave their lives in battle including finders that brings the number of confirmed dead to one hundred and forty-seven."

Throughout the large hall there were cries, wails and sniffles for those lost in battle, Exorcists and finders alike.

* * *

Lenalee and Allen sat at the base of a large horse statue outside the front of the Sagrada Familia both with their heads down, mourning the loss of their new friend, the captain and finder, Devon.

"Hello, you two." they heard come from in front of them and looked up to see none other than General Tiedoll, Kanda, Marie, Daisya and Satoru.

"General Tiedoll." said Lenalee slightly surprised at his appearance.

"Yes it's me," he said as he waved to the both of them "C'mon it'll be morning soon."

Both Lenalee and Allen hoped off the base of the statue to follow them up a flight of stairs to sit.

"There is no doubt this city has seen some devastating things over these last few days." Tiedoll said as he sat next to Allen.

"Yes," Lenalee agreed "I only wish Allen and I had gotten here sooner. We came as fast as we could but by the time we reached the city, the battle was already over." she said as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"It was hopeless. We might as well have stayed at home for all the good it did, god knows how many people we could have saved if we'd just gotten here earlier." Allen said as he too looked down.

"General, the order needs your help. Will you be going back?" Allen asked as he turned to Tiedoll.

"As long as I'm able to serve the order I will continue in my own way, right now that means finding more accommodators of innocence. Each of you has responsibilities of your own." Tiedoll said as he turned to face Allen and Lenalee "But you know that."

"The battle may be over but the war isn't." Tiedoll said as he placed his hand out, palm up and had Timcanpy fly down to land on it "There have been four generals attacked so far, so it's a safe bet who their next target will be."

"It's so obvious." said Lenalee

"My master?" Allen asked Tiedoll

"That's right, and I hope for his sake that you find him before they do." Tiedoll agreed

"Right" Allen and Lenalee said together as the general stood up.

"But I can't imagine he'll be too pleased about the idea of suddenly having two exorcist bodyguards." Tiedoll said as Timcanpy was still resting in his hand.

"Yeah, good point." Allen agreed

"Hm" Tiedoll hummed as he looked down at the young exorcists

"But general cross doesn't have to worry about it because we don't have a clue where he is." Allen said sounding slightly exasperated.

"That shouldn't be too hard." General Tiedoll said as he brandished Timcanpy in-front of Allen's face "I thought everyone knew about this." he said with a smile.

"Within Timcanpy and every Golem is a feature that allows them to sense the person their created by." both Lenalee and Allen looked a little confused

"Okay," said Tiedoll "Tell us where we can find general cross." he said as he let the golden golem go.

Timcanpy floated from the general's outstretched hand and floated in a circle for a moment before he stopped moving.

"He stopped moving." Lenalee said as she and Allen stood.

"And it looks like he's facing east." he said as they watched the sun rise, the colours touching Timcanpys golden body.

"Nothing's gained by dwelling on lost battles. The war against the millennium Earl is just beginning." general Tiedoll said wisely

"Yes sir" Allen said in agreement

"Right" Lenalee also agreed.

"Also, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to send Satoru with you." general Tiedoll said catching everyone off guard.

"You're what!" Satoru said deathly calm.

"Have a nice trip guys." Tiedoll said, cutting the red-headed boy off to said boys irritation.

* * *

As Lenalee Allen and Satoru walked away with Timcanpy in tow, Allen and Lenalee turned back to wave at the other exorcists.

"Be careful General Tiedoll, good luck!" shouted Allen

"We'll see you again someday!" shouted Lenalee

"Keep out of trouble Slacker!" shouted Satoru to Daisya "Don't lose them Dumbass!" Daisya shouted back before they all made their way down the paved road to exit the city.

* * *

Tbc

Okay, so what did you think?

Please click that box down the bottom and leave us a review, preferably no flames

Thanks for reading

HarunoSisters42 xx


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior reborn!

Chapter 2

Spoilers in this chapter and chapters to come.

We do not own d gray man or Naruto, but Satoru Hishiro is of our own creation.

* * *

Lenalee Satoru and Allen were walking along the path against the edge of the mountain as they continued to follow Timcanpy when suddenly Allen tripped over a discreet bump because he wasn't paying attention and planted himself face-first on the ground with his ass in the air.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, holding her hand to her chest as Satoru just stood and chuckled under his breath at the younger exorcist's misfortune.

"Uh yeah, I just took a wrong step. That's all." He said, his face mashed into the ground as his ass wiggled a little from side to side.

He got into a kneeling position and rubbed the sore spot as he complained "Ow, my head. How much further is it, Timcanpy?" he asked the golden flying golem.

"Much longer then I had hoped." He said as he placed his fist against his cheek while his elbow rested against his crossed legs.

"We're already in Bulgaria, just a little further and we'll leave Europe entirely." Lenalee said as she looked down at Allen's slumped form.

"Which probably means master isn't even in Europe huh?" Allen asked as he looked back to Satoru and Lenalee.

"Afraid not, it's looking more like Asia." Lenalee informed him, as Satoru looked at Allen from over her shoulder.

"We should probably find a town to stay in for the night." Satoru suggested to the two in a slightly warm tone.

"That's the best idea I've heard yet, I'm hungry too." Allen said from his position on the ground, both Lenalee and Satoru gave him a level look.

* * *

Satoru, Allen and Lenalee reached the top of the small incline and looked over the vast plantation of roses before them with small smiles on their faces.

"Amazing" Allen said in awe

"It's beautiful" Lenalee agreed

Satoru took a deep breath and then exhaled the scent "Ah, love that smell." he said as he too stared at the rose field.

"Huh?" Lenalee and Allen said in astonishment as they turned to their red-headed companion.

He took in their startled faces "What? I can still enjoy flowers, even if I am a guy." he said as he crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest.

"It's nothing" Lenalee said in response "It was just a little bit of a surprise, that's all." she said, trying to draw him out of his defensive state.

"Hn" he said as he dropped his arms and walked slightly ahead of them down the rose bracketed pathway.

"I've heard that this area is famous around the world for its rose fields." Lenalee remarked to Allen.

"I'll bet!" he said as he turned to her before his eye activated and they heard a loud shout.

"An Akuma, c'mon let's go." Allen said as he ran into the fray, with Lenalee trailing after him with an "Okay, let's move!"

Just before the other two arrived Satoru pulled the man who'd almost been attacked out of the way and let the other two handle the Akuma.

"Hey Allen, I'll take this one myself." he heard Lenalee shout from behind them.

"I'll cover you!" He heard Allen shout before he saw the prone form of the boy on the horizon as he jumped and slashed the Akuma to pieces and saw Lenalee shoot straight through the other, feet first.

As they both landed on the ground they came towards their team-mate and the man he'd pulled to the side.

Allen was the one to approach them "Sir, are you okay?" he asked.

"You're not injured are you?" Lenalee asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm okay. This young lad helped me." the man said, gesturing to the red-headed exorcist beside him.

Satoru hummed and the other two looked at him for a moment before nodding and helping the man gather up his spilt roses.

They continued on down the rock path leading through the rose fields with Timcanpy floating about their heads as the man in front of them explained what had happened.

"I was heading to rose valley in Casalock when I ran into two travellers and before I knew it we were talking." He said looking back at the exorcists as he remember the previous events "I asked them if they were going to the rose festival, like myself when all of a sudden-" he shuddered as he remembered what happened just before Satoru had shown up.

"Well, you're safe now." Lenalee said as she saw him shudder.

"Excuse me" Allen said politely "What's the rose festival?"

"Oh, the festival starts today in rose valley, which isn't too much further down the road from here. I'll be selling my own roses." the man boasted before remembering something.

"Oh right! This is the very least I can do to thank the three of you for saving my life back there." the man said as he fished three roses out of the basket perched atop his head and held them out to the unsuspecting exorcists.

"Oh wow, thank you very much." Allen said in gratitude as the three took their respective roses.

Lenalee held the rose up to her nose before inhaling the delicate scent "I see why you love the smell Satoru." she said as she turned to the red-head who was contentedly breathing in the smell of his own rose.

He hummed in answer to her and also in appreciation to the man's generosity.

* * *

Lenalee, Allen and Satoru had made it to the city and were wandering amongst the throng of people in between the stalls that lined the city's streets.

"I would never have guessed there'd be so many people here." Lenalee remarked to the two boys, Allen's eyes wandering and Satoru just staring straight ahead, the rose still held with gentle fingers in front of his nose.

Lenalee stopped to gaze up at Timcanpy and the two male exorcists stopped and followed he line of sight before Allen resumed looking around and spotted two more black order members.

"Lavi and Krory." Allen said in blatant surprise.

"Hey" Lavi said as he turned with a smile.

* * *

The team of exorcists had returned to the hotel room their companions had rented to stay in and there were looks of distraught on the faces of Lenalee, Allen and even Satoru as Lavi spoke.

"So far a total of one hundred and forty-seven casualties have been confirmed." Lavi spoke to the room.

"Then aside from the deaths in Spain.." Lenalee spoke.

"So many gone in such a short time." Allen said in a saddened voice.

"The chapel in the Order was filled with coffins, and then they burned them in amass cremation. This was all done without notifying their families, to protect them from becoming Akuma." Lavi said with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"That about sums up the current situation." Lavi's sad voice floated through the quiet room.

"One hundred and forty-seven people." Allen said

'I'm the leader of this group' he heard as he recalled first meeting Devon and was brought back to the present as he heard Lenalee's soft sobs.

"Oh Lenalee" he said, as he looked at the trembling girl.

"They were all part of my family." she said as she cried harder, and felt Allen place his hand on her shoulder as she covered her face with her hands.

"Lavi and I were sent to find and join you three on your quest to locate general cross, hopefully the five of us together will be enough protection." Krory said, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

Lavi opened the balcony door being careful not to his Satoru with it and made his way onto it to look over the balustrade, down to the busy city street "You guys ready to go?" he called back into the room.

"Where exactly?" Allen asked as Lavi strode back in the room.

"The rose festival." Lavi said as he placed his hand on Allen's shoulder and walked him forwards a few steps before stopping short next to Satoru.

"Let's get outta here, you two could really use some fresh air." Lavi said only to be shot down by Allen.

"Sorry, but Lenalee and I aren't in the mood right now." he said as a soft sob escaped the aforementioned girl.

"Allen, you can't let that bring you down, have you forgotten about the situation we're in?" Lavi asked rhetorically before answering "No matter what we've got a job to do."

"Right" Allen said before him, Satoru and Lenalee said "Akuma" at the same time.

"Akuma have been targeting large groups lately in an effort to survive. Such a large batch of people in this valley is a perfect breeding ground." Krory said as he stood up.

"Your right and that's the main reason Komui sent us out here, plus he ordered us to check out the festival." Lavi said as he smiled gently at the two.

"It'll be fun, yeah?" he exclaimed energetically as he stood beside Satoru, a rose petal landing in Lenalee's lap and she smiled gently.

Allen looked between the two red-headed exorcists standing beside each other and noted the resemblance in their appearance and also the many differences.

Satoru was scarlet-haired with oak-leaf green eyes, 5ft 8in, and lithely toned. His bangs hung in-front of his left eye, a silver half-hoop earring that looked like a flattened piece of metal adorned the top of his right ear. His eyes were slightly narrowed and a pert slender nose was position almost in the centre of his face, branching out from his nose were high sculpted cheekbones and he noticed that even in the face of adversity the elder boy held himself with confidence.

Whereas Lavi was crimson-haired with deep jade green eyes, 5ft 9in and a little bulkier then Satoru but still just as lithe, He had a eye-patch covering his right eye and a green and dark blue bandana that kept most of his hair out of his face, except for the little tuft in the middle of his forehead. Metallic green hoops dangled from both of his earlobes and he had a narrow nose in the centre of his face, high cheekbones seemed like a common trait in red-heads as Lavi had them also and to him Lavi would always be his cocky, flirtatious self.

"You two aren't related are you?" Allen asked, suspicious.

Satoru and Lavi looked at Allen like he'd gone mad after sizing the other up "Nope. We're not related." they said in unison.

"Are ya sure?" Allen said as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Positive!" they both replied again.

"Okay, if you say so." Allen said as he turned to walk out of the hotel room door, Krory and Lenalee following behind them and Satoru bring up the rear.

'More than anything, those three could use a little relaxation.' Lavi thought to himself as he smiled at their backs.

* * *

The festival was in full swing just after dark with dancing, drinking and merrymaking of all sorts.

"Krory, did you find something interesting?" Lavi asked to Krory's back as he approached the man.

He shouted in surprise and shock as Krory turned to him and hummed with red rimming his mouth "Ah! No you wouldn't!"

"Look, it's their home-made rose jam. It tastes great and for some reason brings back memories to me." Krory said as he pointed at the glass jar in his hand with a white gloved finger.

"It's bringing back memories for me too." Lavi said as he rubbed the back of his scalp and heard Lenalee giggling in the background.

"Hey, where's Satoru?" Lenalee asked as she turned around full circle for their missing red-head only to spot him a few metres away surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were hanging all over him giggling and blushing like young virgins.

As the group came closer they heard what some of the girls were saying.

"Oh you're so handsome." said one girl.

"Your hair is so gorgeous." said another.

"Yeah, it's like the colour of the Scarlet Carson's but prettier." said another young girl as she batted her eyelashes at the struggling teen.

Satoru caught the eye of Lenalee and mouthed "Help me!" and she just stood there and laughed at his misfortune along with the rest of the team.

Except Lavi of course who was standing at the back with his head hanging down, pouting as he said "Why does he get all the girls?" his lower lip jutting out.

"We better help him." Allen wheezed as he tried to stop laughing at the straining boy.

"All right" Lenalee said as she took charge.

"Hey!" she shouted at the girls "Get your filthy paws off my boyfriend!"

The giggling ceased as all the girls turned their lecherous eyes to Lenalee and had them hardening in to anger as all but the two restraining said 'boyfriend' stepped away.

"Yeah! What are you gonna do if we don't, wench!" shouted the apparent leader of the group.

"If you don't leave him alone, you'll suffer the consequences." Lenalee said, a hard glint in her eyes.

The girl who spoke up didn't believe her and charged at Lenalee who, with two precise gentle hits had the girl on her knees within seconds, her arm pinned behind her back as she screeched in 'agony'.

"Anybody else want a go?" Lenalee asked, looking dangerous.

All the girls shook their heads and the girls restraining Satoru dropped his arms before they quickly shuffled away in retreat.

"That's what I thought." she said as she pulled their apparent 'leader' up.

She looked the girl in the face "And what do you say to this gentlemen?" she asked the girl as she gesture to Satoru who was currently straightening his clothes and his hair while trying to wipe away the lipstick the girls had smeared on his skin.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing your evening , sir." she said in a shaky voice.

"That's quite alright, no harm done." he said as he smoothed his hand over his now closed coat.

Lenalee released the girls arm "Off you go then." and she watched the girl walk down the street to join her group and as she turned back she heard raucous laughter from two of the three men who were doubling over as they pointed at Satoru.

Allen gasped "Oh my gosh... your face... hahaha... it was freakin'... hilarious!" through his wheezing laughter as Krory rolled around on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Okay guys," Lenalee said "I think Satoru has had enough humiliation for one night." she said as she looked him over for visible wounds like scratches from nails and saw none.

Both Allen and Krory finally sobered up enough to stand up straight, although they still had smirks plastered on their faces.

Satoru took on an arrogant disposition "Hn, can we go now?" he asked.

Lenalee noticed he sounded a little like Kanda in that moment and couldn't help but smile a little "Yeah Satoru, let's go guys." she said to the still smirking pair and a sulking Lavi.

* * *

Satoru sat on the outside edge of the balustrade on the balcony as Lavi listened to Allen being all angsty but he wasn't paying attention as he swung his legs back and forth to keep himself occupied.

The sound of Allen's eye activating drew his attention from his aimless musing.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked as he saw Allen's eye was active.

"It's that man that just passed below us." Allen responded

"An Akuma?" Lavi asked and Allen hummed in response as all eyes trained onto the man.

* * *

The Akuma had already shed the human body and was aiming to kill the three men standing around the fire in the square when the group of exorcists happened upon the centre square and Allen jumped, slashing the Akuma to ribbons.

"Okay, you were right. They're after the rose festival crowd after all." Allen said as he turned to face the rest of the group, their innocence already activated.

"Seems so, there's no way that was all of them." was Lavi's reply as he had his hammer slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"I can see them, their still far away but it looks like a good number of them are headed straight for this valley." he said, with his eye trained on the slowly lightening horizon.

The other exorcist's nodded in agreement.

Satoru cracked his knuckles as he too replied "Yes, this is the perfect time to work out some of my pent up frustration." this was said more to himself than anyone else.

Lavi grinned at the boy "Maybe you coulda used one of those girls for that." his tone was light and teasing and he ducked just in time as Satoru swung a fist at his face.

"Not funny Lavi." the other red-head growled at him as he chuckled.

* * *

The new dawn found them walking up the path between the rose fields as the saw the approaching Akuma.

As the battle ensued over the fields a cloud of smog gathered over them as the Akuma exploded, effected by the anti-Akuma weapons.

The clear morning heard the voices of the exorcists ring out into the air.

"This is a really large group of Akuma, which means a lot of innocent people lost their lives" was heard from Lavi.

"And since there were so many lives that never had a chance to be saved.." was said by Lenalee.

Satoru and Krory finished the sentiment together with "We choose to fight!" as they fought alongside each other.

"Bring forth salvation to these tormented Akuma's souls." was heard by them all, spouting from Allen's mouth.

The battle drew to a close after that as the last of the offending Akuma were destroyed, some remnants of their bodies littering the ground.

* * *

Satoru wasn't paying too much attention to the babble spouting from the mouths of the other exorcists but when he didn't hear another word uttered he arrogantly gave his input "Let's just go." and they were off towards their next destination.

* * *

Tbc

Please read and review.

HarunoSisters42.


End file.
